


Poison and Sensibility

by B1az3_C4t



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Angst, Diana's aunt is evil, Gen, I hope, Snakes, Tags to be added, basically almost all the luna nova teachers, first fic no judge pls, oh yes snakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B1az3_C4t/pseuds/B1az3_C4t
Summary: Daryl Cavendish invites Diana to a secret Cavendish stronghold to "talk". Against her better judgement, she goes and falls into Daryl's trap.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> heh this is the first fic I'm posting, please leave comments! constructive criticism is very much appreciated
> 
> please enjoy, I have other fics tied to this fic I'll be posting later depending on reactions

Atsuko “Akko” Kagari woke up as usual, late for her magic lessons at Luna Nova Magical Academy. She yawned, opening her large crimson eyes.

“Good morning Akko! We’re going to be late, get dressed quickly!” A familiar voice called to her. Lotte. Then she heard the door close. 

She squinted, looking for her best friends and roommates, Lotte Yanson and Sucy Manbavaran. They weren’t in the room anymore. Akko got dressed in her class uniform, which consisted of a white long-sleeved shirt, navy blue vest, tie and skirt. Finally, she put on her red sash-belt, showing her colour group in the school. 

In Magic Linguistics class, as Professor Finnelan showed the ancient luna runes again, and asked if anyone could read it, expecting Diana Cavendish to raise her hand and recite the words. But she didn’t. She wasn’t even at class. 

“Does anyone know where Diana is? Ms. England? Ms. Parker?” She asked Diana’s best friends in the row in front of Akko, Lotte and Sucy. 

Hannah and Barbara looked at each other for a moment, then at the empty seat in between them, where Diana sat. 

“No,” they replied curtly, clearly hiding something. 

And Akko couldn’t help but wonder what on earth happened to Diana. 

* * *

During lunch hours, the teachers were gathered in the Headmistress’ office. 

“Do you all know of the sudden disappearance of Diana Cavendish?” the small Headmistress asked. All nodded. 

“She wasn’t at Magic Linguistics this morning,” Professor Finnelan commented. 

“I was going to suggest going to her room and magically analyzing things she may have been in contact with recently. We could ask her roommates, Hannah England and Barbara Parker.” said Professor Badcock, the professor of Magic Numerology. 

“That’s a very good idea!” piped up Professor Ursula. 

“Then it’s decided. Professor Finnelan, you and Professor Badcock will search the room. The rest of us will wait for news. Classes will commence at the usual times, please finish the search by then.”

The two teachers nodded, then headed off to Diana, Hannah, and Barbara’s room. 

“The rest of you may have lunch.” the Headmistress dismissed the remaining teachers. Only Ursula remained. 

“Yes, Professor Ursula?” 

“Well, I do have a bit of a clue. A private one.” Ursula looked down and pulled a small piece of paper from her pocket. 

“And what is this clue?” the Headmistress asked, intrigued. 

Ursula placed the crumpled paper on top of her desk and smoothed it out delicately. In small, neat cursive, it read,

Dear Professor Ursula,

My aunt Daryl has sent me an invitation to a secret Cavendish stronghold to talk. I will be returning at midnight in one day. I trust that you will relay this message to the other teachers. 

Sincerely,

Diana Cavendish

“Her aunt Daryl… the temporary head of the Cavendishes.” the Headmistress realized. “I have heard she is quite the trouble. When did she give this to you?”

“Two days ago... Diana may be in trouble!” Ursula exclaimed.

“You’re right. I will call back the room search and we will send a rescue party to the Cavendish estate.”

“But wasn’t Diana invited to a secret Cavendish stronghold?” 

“It is the only lead we have.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana enters the underground stronghold, but what awaits her there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope whoever's reading this is enjoying it! some may think of this as scenes we didn't get from episodes 19 and 20 (Cavendish and Intellect and Sensibility respectively), I didn't exactly plan it but welp here we are now
> 
> also, short chapters for now, I do have an unfinished 2k word google doc for this, but I want to get some feedback heh

“Hello? Aunt Daryl?”

Diana held her wand above her as a torch through the long stone hallway of the Cavendish stronghold. Thick vines covered the cracked stone walls, and leaves grew freely between those cracks and on the floor. 

Diana would hardly call it a secret stronghold. All it took to get in was to lift the carpet in Daryl’s room and it would reveal a small tunnel you slid in to enter. It was far too old to withstand any powerful magic spells. 

A hiss resounded behind her. Scales scratched on the ancient stone. It was a sound that didn't belong here. 

Trusting her instincts, she whipped around in time to see a long snake rushing towards her. In a panic, she attempted to cast a spell. But she was too late.  
The snake wrapped around her and firmly planted its teeth on her right shoulder, then slithered off as she felt the world being drowned in an inky darkness. 

The last thing Diana Cavendish felt before she fainted was an intense, sharp pain in her right shoulder. 

The last thing Diana Cavendish heard before her world was dipped in an Stygian darkness was the faint hiss of the snake and an even fainter echoing laugh she knew that could only belong to one person. 

And the last thing Diana Cavendish saw before she lost consciousness was a tall figure standing over her. 

* * *

“That was all too easy.” 

The witch walked over and picked up Diana Cavendish’s wand, twirling it between her fingers. 

“Soon, they’ll be arriving and I can access Luna Nova.” 

And she couldn’t help but smile. It was time. 

* * *


End file.
